Shinjiro Hayata
The protagonist of the Ultraman Manga, Shinjiro is the son of Shin Hayata, who due to his father's merger with Ultraman, gained Ultra Genes he later passed on to his son. A somewhat lonely boy with a good heart, Shinjiro carries on his father's legacy as Ultraman. The manga is done by Shimizu Eiichi who is known for Linebarrels of Iron. The manga is published in HERO magazine and is a seinen, meaning that the story is intended to be mature and dark. History Ultraman Manga The son of Shin Hayata, Shinjiro (sometimes called Jiro for short) was born with unusual strength and durability. As a child he once visited the Ultraman Memorial with his father, the Defense Agency Chief. It was a museum for the SSSP, Ultraman and their battles and based in the old SSSP Japan branch headquarters. While their the two met Mistuhiro Ide, while the two talked and Shin gave an autograph, Shinjiro was leaning dangerously over the railing. Before any noticed he was gone and they ran down stairs to find him on the ground seemingly unconscious, he had fallen of the railing. While Ide proposed to call an ambulance Hayata said the boy was fine as he clutched his crying son. Moments later father and son left with Shinjiro waving goodbye with his usual cheerful face. Twelve years later Shinjiro was a typical teenager, hanging out with his friends and such except for his strength. He never knew the source of it but struggled to learn how to control it, on occasion he would go jumping across skyscrapers for fun. At home Shinjiro and his father had started to grow distant despite most likely due to his abnormal condition. First Contact One day Shinjiro and his friends came across a girl being harassed by a bully from another school and his posse. While the others did not have the heart to go and help her Shinjiro challenged the brute. When the thug tried to kick him Shinjiro caught his leg and accidentally crushed it. Seeing the frightened faces on everyone including his friends and the girl he saved he ran off. That night Shinjiro went out jumping across skyscrapers until he landed on a billboard and sat there lamenting his failure to control his strength. It then that he was confronted by a dark figure that Shinjiro immediately assumed was some manner of Ultra being. The figure attacked him and Shinjiro jumped away and flew off eventually landing in a stadium. At first, he thought he was safe however the creature had followed him. The creature dashed towards him ready to strike and Shinjiro was too paralyzed with fear to move. Only the timely arrival of his father, who dropped out of the sky, saved him. When he questioned his father on the creature and it similarity to Ultraman his father declared it wasn't an Ultraman, he was, referring to his son as he took of his coat and revealed his battle armor. Hayata picked up his son and commented on how much he had grown and then explained to him the SSSP carrier plane was nearby and with his abilities he could reach. Without warning Hayata threw his son sending him flying through the air. Seeing the plane, Shinjiro controlled his flight vector and landed in the cargo bay where he was met by Ide or 'Uncle Ide' as he called him. Ide revealed to Shinjiro the truth about his and his father's abilities but when the computer monitoring Hayata's armor revealed he was in trouble Shinjiro demanded to sent back but Ide refused. He declared that he promised his father to protect him first and despite his abilities he had no hope of defeating the entity. Shinjiro however refused to accept that and seeing his resolution Ide revealed to Shinjiro another more advanced suit of armor. Moments later Shinjiro fell out the sky and landed between his defeated father and the creature interrupting it death blow. Upon seeing his father's broken body Shinjiro commented that it was a first for him wanting to tear someone apart. Shinjiro activated his Specium weapons and dashed towards his enemy picking up the fight his father could not win. With his more youthful body Shinjiro fared better than his father even using his Specium weapons to block the enemy's lasers. The alien cut off a portion of the stadium hoisted it up and threw it at him but Shinjiro flew toward the debris and sliced it in half catching his opponent and slamming him into the ground. Shinjiro landed on the alien's stomach and was about to attack him when the monster fired his heat ray point blank. Shinjiro was hit and jumped off but he could still walk and fight. The dark figure got up and raised his hand forming a large sphere of energy. It was then the Ide contacted Shinjiro via the radio and told him to connect connectors on his wrist. Shinjiro immediately got it and Ide confirmed it. As the alien threw the sphere Shinjiro fired his version of the Specium Ray. When the dust cleared from the clash of attacks Shinjiro saw that the alien was still standing even though much of his left side was missing. Shinjiro was surprised by this and the creature's rather stoic comment on its condition. The creature declared itself Be Mular as Shinjiro saw a glimpse of the reptilian creature within the armor. The creature flew off and Shinjiro turned his attention to his father but as he ran he found himself tired and collapsed and fainted as the crew of the SSSP plane tended to his father and Ide ran towards him. Shinjiro later awoke in a bed, his armor gone and his body bandaged up. Hearing Ide's voice he looked to his side only to see Ide standing by his bed with a Zettonian in a black suit sitting on a chair casually. Later on Ide lead Shinjiro to see his father in the medical section of the base, the old warrior was in a coma but otherwise he would survive. Ide then lead Shinjiro to an all white room where the Zettonian from before was waiting. There the alien explained he was the last Zettonian and that his name was Ai-De. The alien explained why there had been no alien invasion or monster attacks for the past forty years, including Earth, every space-faring civilization was part of an alliance. Upon joining this interstellar 'UN' seven years prior to the present, aliens came to Earth and removed all of its monsters. Also when Earth contacted the Alliance council is when Be Mular appeared again who is just one of the problems they face as numerous aliens had migrated to Earth. The Zettonian than asked Shinjiro to take his father's place as Ultraman. Volume 2- Aftermath and Trial run Shinjiro did not immediately agree to the request but stated he would think about it. The next day at school Shinjiro found his friends were avoiding him in fear of his strength and later when he met up with the bully and his friends again they ran off terrified of him. Feeling rejected by everyone around him Shinjiro agreed to do test runs with his armor that night. With Ide on the radio guiding him Shinjiro trained to control his powers by helping people, Shinjiro was ordered to go to a traffic accident to help. Ide declared that the government response was too slow and that if it was a job only he could do then as 'Ultraman' he had a responsibility to help. Shotaro arrived on a high way where the driver of a fuel tanker was trapped behind the wheel. Shotaro ran towards it but found himself too slow and on Ide's suggestion used the Light Swords to propel himself. Shinjiro flew towards the tanker as its fuel caught aflame, while it seemed both where killed in the explosion Shinjiro landed safely carrying the half of the truck he cut of with the driver in it. To his surprise the crowd around him was cheering and even the man he saved thanked him. Upon the two policemen approaching to question him Shinjiro took of into sky. Stopping on the roof of a skyscraper, Shinjiro took of his helmet and absorbed the whole sensation of being praised, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. Afterwards Shinjiro reconciled with his friends who disregarded the crushing of the bully's leg as an accident on the thugs part. He also took joy in the fame and publicity his masked persona was getting all over. Meeting up with Ide and Ai-De at SSSP HQ, Shin noted that he enjoyed the work he was doing with the suit and his powers and Ai-De asked if he was ready to be Ultraman yet. Unsure of what to say he heard as Moroboshi called Ai-De reporting he was ready to begin an extermination operation. Ai-De told him to hold it off and that 'Ultraman' would take down the target. Second Battle Shinjiro arrived outside an old warehouse where Moroboshi's team was waiting. After some talking down from Moroboshi Shinjiro took of, landing on the roof to the building. Upon entering he was shocked to see the sight of several dead victims and the alien finishing of the last one. In a fit of rage Shinjiro punched at the Baltan like creature only for it jump over him and kick him in the back knocking him down. The alien landed on him and belittled him and jumped on to a platform when Shin attempted to slice him with a Light Sword. Shin confronted the alien about his deeds and the alien simply replied that humans were its food and fired energy blasts at him. Shin dodged them and noticed that several of the victims were young girls and boys of his age group, enraged even more Shinjiro fired the Specium ray but unfortunately the alien dodged it and jumped out the hole in the roof. Unwilling to let him escape Shinjiro chased after him jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Shinjiro chased the alien across several rooftop, their battle caused the destruction of a few buildings, eventually the pair landed in the middle of a traffic jam with Shinjiro landing on the hood of Rena Sayama, a popular idol, all the while his suits color timer was beeping, having turned red. It was then that the alien spoke denouncing Shinjiro as 'Ultraman' and a hero. It had pointed out that its intention was to leave quietly and disappear so it could continue hunting in peace, but Shinjiro forced their battle into the public endangering even more lives going against the mandate of the SSSP. The alien cast blame on Shinjiro for the current predicament the people around him faced and as Shinjiro looked around he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was then that some one called out for him, for Ultraman and he turned to see Rena Sayama in the distance who reminded him that he was fighting to protect people renewing his resolve. The alien was angered by this and fired his plasma bombs at Rena and her agent but Shinjiro moved in front of them and stopped the attack with his Light Swords. Shinjiro declared himself an Ultraman and took on the same fighting stance his fathers used in their battles. The alien at first laughed at Shinjiro's statement, but when it realized it was being used it attacked at full force pushing Shinjiro into the defensive. Shinjiro ran as the alien fired a volley of plasma bombs but one of them hit and knocked him into a building. Knocked on his back, Ide called him and instructed him on how to remove his limiter. With that done he dashed out the building and sliced on the alien's arm as red energy streamed of him. The alien jumped into the air and he followed, shrugging of his attacked and backflipped kicked the creature before finishing it of with the Specium Ray. Shinjiro landed on a car, completely drained but proud of his accomplishment, but not as proud as when he father appeared, still in a weakened condition but out of his coma. Shin praised his son on a job well done. Volume 3 Despite his achievement at the SSSP base Shinjiro was looking over the railing and trying to come to terms with the fact that he had killed another living being, it was the first time he done so. Moroboshi appeared, and told Shinjiro he had to accept the fact the being 'Ultraman' meant he had eradicate any opponent he came across. Forwhatever reason Moroboshi took Shin a peculiar building, passing through several high tech security gates they came across an entire city that seemed to be with in the building itself. Powers and Abilities *Ultraman Factor: Due to his father's merger with Ultraman prior to his conception, Shinjiro inherited his father's acquired Ultra genes which provides him with the following abilities **Superhuman Strength: Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro possess natural superhuman strength. Some exampled are of when he once caught the kick of a bully, unintentionally crushing his leg, as a teenager he created dents in the steel floor of a carrier plane barehanded. Also it has been stated that his battle armor only focuses his strength in combat meaning he fights with his own natural powers and that every blow to his opponents is by his own strength. **Durability: Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro is more durable than a normal human, as a child he fell from a two story ledge and all he did was cry. Moments later he was fine and went home and slept with a single injury. He was also hit by Bemular's heat ray at point blank range, though his body armor protected him, he had injuries all over his upper body, however he was fully healed two days later. It is safe to assume that a normal human being cannot hurt him. **Extraordinary Jumper: Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro can leap great distances thanks to his muscle strength, as a teenager one of his favorite pastimes was to jump from rooftop to rooftop between skyscrapers. He can also survive falls from heights that would kill a person. When his father threw into a plane in mid-air he survived without even a scratch. *Ultraman Suit : A newer model than the suit worn by his father, this ultra like powered armor allows him to tap into his Ultra Genes providing him with armaments. Also the armor is powered by Shinjiro himself so overuse will leave him tired even to the point of fainting as signified by his mechanical Color Timer. **Focus: While Shinjiro's strength is his own when he fights, the suit helps him to tap into his Ultra Factor, meaning he is stronger while wearing the suit than without it. This is stated by Ide, and shown by the fact he could fight Bemular evenly only after putting on the suit. **Protection: The suit also provides Shinjiro with extra protection besides his own durability. Shinjiro was hit point blank by Bemular's heat ray, leaving scaring on the armor, while Shinjiro was still injured from the attack, he would've receive far more grievous wounds without the armor. **Light Swords: On his arms Shinjiro's armor is armed with Specium weapons, contained blades of energy that he can use in several ways. The Light Swords, being made of Specium energy, are powered by Shinjiro's own body so overuse can tire him ***Accelerations: Shinjiro can use the light swords to propel himself at incredible speeds. he once used them to out run a flame trail. ***Thrusters: As well as propelling himself forward he can use them to fly through the air. ***Defense: The Light Swords can be used to block energy attacks, such as Bemular's laser beams and Alien Eidashiku's plasma bombs. ***Blades: Like their name suggests, the Light Swords are blades of energy that can slice through any conventional matter. He once cut through a solid stone projectile several feet thick in one swing. **Specium Ray: Like the Ultra whose DNA he inherited, Shinjiro fires this beam by putting his hand in the classical cross position, however instead of his vertical hand it is fired from his horizontal arm. It is devastatingly powerful and his most draining attack. Also after use the suit seems to need to cool down, releasing large amounts of steam. The specium ray uses another system on Shinjiro's arms, so while the beam is being prepared the normal Specium weapons are not accessible. **Limiter: Shinjiro's suit is outfitted with a limiter, when his armor is pushed to the limits it can be released. Upon doing so Shinjiro receives power boost, but has a limited amount of time before he is completely drained. Manga Spec Ray.jpg|Specium Ray Hayata Shin-jr. spcmm csn.png|Shinjiro following tradition Spec Weapons.jpg|Shinjiro's Specium weapons the Light Swords Light_Sword_Defense.jpg|The Light Sword's defensive application Light_Sword_Mach.jpg|The light swords' propulsion and acceleration Shinjiro_Limit_Break.jpg|Shinjiro with his limiter removed. Limit_Break_Specium.jpg|Shinjiro's Specium Ray after removing the limiter. Trivia *In the manga story, Shinjiro is not the first ever Ultra/human hybrid, that title belongs to his father, Shin Hayata. *In the over all series, Shinjiro is the sixth human character introduced, to have Ultra Genes, Staring with Daigo Madoka, then Keigo Masaki, Tsubasa Madoka Daigo's son, Amu Daigo's ancestor and Shinjiro's father. *Shinjiro's situation is similar to Daigo Madoka the human form of Ultraman Tiga who also gained his Ultra powers thanks to his DNA but through very different means. The two however are both descendants of Ultras, Daigo descends from the original Ultraman Tiga and Shinjiro the Original Ultraman. *During the second battle between his father and Bemular, the alien being stated that Shinjiro was not Shin's, what he meant by this is unknown but the statement may be related to the boy's Ultra Genes. *Shinjiro's battle armor has been compared to Iron man's suit in terms of appearance and also the Guyver in terms of how it operates and its weapons. *Shinjiro is similar to Akira , the hero of a popular dounjinshi (fan comic) called Hybrid Insector, created by the same individuals who created the ULTRAMAN Manga. The protagonist of that manga was the son of a Kamen Rider and gained Rider powers through a belt that created an exoskeleton, similar to how Shinjiro wears a powered armor. Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Shin Bem Battle.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Shin Shadows.jpg Hayata meets Moroboshi.png|Shinjiro meets Moroboshi Category:Manga Category:Human characters Category:Protagonist Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters